Christmas Wish
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: Bruce tries desperately to help 8 year old Dick try and find happiness at Christmas time when his world had been ripped apart at such a young age. He finds that Bruce loves him just as much as his own parents did as he goes out of his way to make Christmas magical for him. Even going against his beliefs in Santa Claus and gives Dick the last thing he ever wished for...


**A/N:** This story came to me while I was writing Mission of Brothers, I was thinking of what to write for first holidays for Conner and got the idea for Dick's first Christmas. After talking the idea over with a friend I came up with this one-shot that is set during Young Justice Universe, Dick is just a child and is going through his first Christmas without his parents... This will be slightly AU, everyone is sort of out of character. But not much.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was late into the night, Bruce had just come back from looking for Zucco again when he heard soft crying coming from Dick's bedroom. He had taken the boy in weeks ago after he found out the young acrobat had been placed in a detention center instead of an orphanage. As he listened to the soft, muffled crying he felt his heart breaking slowly. He had been that boy once, to cry himself to sleep.

Opening the door he saw Dick curled up on his bed, he was shaking and crying. Most likely from another nightmare. Walking over he saw tears running down the young boy's face in the pale moonlight. Running a hand through the boy's hair he whispered softly. "Everything's going to be alright Dick, I promise."

Seeing the boy lean into his touch he sat down on the side of the bed and continued to stroke his hair in comfort. After a few moments, the crying subsided and he was back to sleep. Getting up Bruce shut the door softly and made his way back to his room. After taking a fast shower and getting ready for bed himself he got to thinking _Christmas is just weeks away… I wonder what Dick's traditions had been in the past? I will have to ask him in the morning? If he's up for that sort of talk, the memories could cause him more pain._

Laying down in bed he thought about how to ask his young ward about Christmases past. He certainly didn't want to cause the boy more grief. But he could, however, start, new memories for the boy, new traditions instead of reminding him of old ones.

* * *

The following morning Bruce got up and got dressed, but this time he didn't get dressed for work like he normally would have. Instead, he dressed casually and went down to the breakfast bar in the kitchen where he knew Dick would end up once the boy was up. Sitting on the stool he sipped his coffee and read the morning newspaper.

"Not going to work today sir?" Alfred asked as he poured Bruce another cup of coffee.

Looking up at his old friend he told him. "No, Lucius is running things today. I thought about what you had said last week, about how much Dick needs me as Bruce Wayne, not as Batman."

"I say, sir, it's about time. He does need a father figure."

"I agree, Alfred, I really do. He was crying last night when I got home. I comforted him the best that I knew how."

"That's good sir, have you given any thoughts about Christmas? Usually, we have a ball here at the Manor or you go out to one." Alfred told him honestly.

"I've been thinking, I have a child now. A boy that needs tradition in his life. I know I need to settle down my playboy lifestyle with Dick in the house. I think I want to start our own tradition as far as holidays go." Bruce told him as he flipped the page in the paper.

"Have you given any thoughts as to what you plan on doing?"

"I thought we would do what my parents always did… before they died."

Alfred thought back all those years ago with Martha and Thomas would spend Christmas with their son. "Wonderful idea sir, tell me, shall I drag out the Christmas tree?"

"No, let's get a real one to start this new tradition. We will go as soon as Dick gets up and around. Getting him to eat isn't still a problem is it?"

Alfred looked towards the doorway before saying. "Sometimes it is, it just depends on how many nightmares he had the night before. If he has had too many then he will be too tired to eat."

Bruce set his paper aside and told him. "Ok, I am going to go check on him and see if I can't get him up and around for the day."

* * *

Walking up the stairs he went to Dick's room and saw the boy slowly sitting up in bed. "Good Morning," Bruce told him as he walked up to the bed.

Dick jumped a little and looked up at his guardian. "Bruce? What time is it?"

He knew the boy had just woken up. "It's just after 9:30. Come on down to breakfast, Alfred is planning on making pancakes."

He saw a sparkle in Dick's eyes as he turned to leave. After going back downstairs he told Alfred. "I told Dick you were going to make pancakes and his eyes lit up. I think he will have no problems eating this morning."

Smiling Alfred told him. "Very good sir, I can whip some up in no time." As he got the ingredients out and started to make breakfast.

As the smell of pancakes filled the air Bruce heard the kitchen door open, turning he saw Dick fully dressed and ready for the day. His raven hair was a little untamed but Bruce didn't comment on it. "Feeling up to some pancakes?"

Nodding Dick climbed up onto the bar stool and sipped on the orange juice Alfred handed him. "Bruce, I have a question."

Giving Dick his undivided attention as he set the paper aside again and turned to the boy. "What's that?"

"What did your family used to do for Christmas?"

It was like the boy had heard his thoughts earlier, he knew this was the opportunity to get a little information out of him.

"My parents would decorate a tree that would be in the living room as well as the first floor of the Manor, on Christmas Eve we would go around Gotham and look at the Christmas lights. On Christmas morning we opened presents and then would spend the day watching movies."

Dick was silent for a moment, then he asked. "Did you ever have a white Christmas?"

"Yes, many times. Have you?"

Shaking his head he told him. "No, we always went south for the winter."

"Have you ever been around snow Dick?"

Shaking his head again the boy told him sadly. "Not really, it started to snow once a few years ago when we were passing through Philadelphia, but we didn't stop."

They were silent for a moment as Alfred began cooking bacon in another pan. Bruce knew they were in for a huge breakfast when bacon came into the picture.

"I see, what is one thing you would like to have for Christmas this year? If you could have one thing in this entire world what would it be?" Bruce knew one answer would be for his parents to be back in his life.

 _My parents would be nice, but I know that would never happen._ Dick told himself sadly. He thought about it hard.

Just when Bruce didn't think the boy was going to answer he said softly. "I would like to know what a traditional Christmas is like, with snowmen, eggnog, and music. My parents always made sandcastles at the beach, and we never had a tree. We had a few presents but not much. Mom would tell me 'there just isn't room in the trailer for a tree'."

Alfred and Bruce exchanged a look before Bruce told him. "We will fix that Dick. After breakfast, we are going out to cut down a tree."

Dick had been looking down at the counter top but looked up at Bruce in shock. "You mean, you're not going to work today?"

"No, I need a break, so for the next few days I am all yours." He saw Dick's eyes light up at the possibility of spending time with him.

"Is there a tree farm near here?" Dick asked quietly.

"I have a large patch of pine trees growing on the edge of the estate grounds. We chop a cluster of them down and donate them to families who can't afford them. A bunch has already been taken out, but from what I have seen there's still some good ones left." Bruce told him.

"How big are they?"

"Some range from 4 feet to 20 feet in height. The large trees stay standing because no one wants a tree that big. I always chop down a 7 or 8 foot for Wayne Enterprise's main lobby."

Dick became silent again, after a few minutes he asked. "Do you have a tree up every year?"

"Not always. We may have a few decorations but that's about it. We haven't put up a tree to stay up since my parents were murdered. If we put one up at all it was for parties that were thrown."

Since it was so late in November Dick asked. "Is it nice to have snow at Christmas time?"

Smiling Bruce told him. "Yes. I remember when I was about 5 or 6 it was one of the last Christmases spent with my parents… My father gave me a sled for Christmas, there's a hill about half-mile from here that we went sledding on. I still have it, in fact, it's up in the attic if you would like you can use it."

"But there's no snow?"

"Not yet anyway, they are calling for snow in a few days. So you shouldn't have any problems not having a white Christmas. Once it snows in Gotham it continues for the next couple of months, on and off again." The sparkle came back in Dick's eyes mentioning snow, he only hoped that the weatherman didn't lie about the oncoming weather report.

Alfred put plates of food in front of them along with maple syrup. He had learned that the syrup was homemade and was the best he had ever tasted. Dick put plenty of syrup on top and got some bacon from the plate between him and Bruce.

After finishing Bruce turned to his young ward. "How about you go get your coat and gloves, meet me at the front door and we will go get us a tree."

Dick's eyes went wide. "Really? Now?"

Smiling Bruce told him. "Yes, we will be taking my truck that's in the garage for hauling trees to go get it. I need to get the saw from the garage too so we can cut one down."

Dick could hardly believe he was going to have his first ever Christmas tree. Alfred cleared their plates away as Bruce asked him. "Are the decorations still up in the attic?"

Alfred turned from the sink and told him. "I believe so sir, I know the Manor decorations are up there, I can go look while you two are gone and see how many of the tree ornaments made it over the years."

Bruce nodded and stood up. "Sounds good. We will see you in a few hours. Dick and I are going to run into town before we cut the tree down."

Looking up at Bruce he asked. "Wait? Just us? And why do we need to go into town?"

Bruce chuckled when Dick jumped off his seat in surprise. "Yes Dick, just us. It's a tradition I want to start with you. You see, my father and I used to go together and cut the tree down together. Alfred used to go with us until he couldn't make the trip anymore."

"And why are we going to Gotham?" Dick asked as he followed Bruce out to the front hall.

As he got Dick's winter coat along with his gloves down and handed it to him Bruce told him. "Well, it's something my grandmother actually used to do with my mom and her siblings. I never want to replace your parents Dick, but I would like to be there and give you new memories to look back on when you grow up."

Bruce reached up and took down his own coat and gloves. Dick noticed that they were heavy duty gloves. "Those for cutting down the tree?"

"These are for handling it. Come on, I'll show you where I keep everything in the garage." Bruce tied his boots and waited for Dick to finish getting ready. Once he saw the boy was finished they set out to the garage.

The sound of boots over frosted ground was all that was heard along with the birds in the distance as they made their way across the concrete driveway. Pulling out a set of keys Bruce unlocked the garage, opening one-half of the large double door he looked down at Dick to see his eyes light up.

"Wow… That is a LOT of cars! It looks like a showroom!" Dick exclaimed as he ran around looking at the classic cars.

Bruce walked over to his truck on the other side while Dick had his fun, this was the first real time he got to spend with the boy. And from what Alfred had told him, the boy had not smiled since arriving. He watched the boy run between the rows of cars looking into each of the windows.

Turning to the cabinet he took down the chainsaw and made sure it still held its charge. He put it in the back of the flatbed truck and made sure the equipment was there he was going to need to tie the tree down on the trip back to the Manor.

"Bruce! Where did you get this one! It's so cool!"

Bruce grinned and walked over. "That was one of my father's favorites. It's a 71 Mustang, my Grandfather bought him that car as one of the first in this collection. My father didn't like the blue paint so he painted it himself."

"I didn't think they made them in this color?"

"Oh they do, but my father didn't want to trade the car in for sentimental reasons. I have everything loaded for us to go. We can come and look at the cars some other time OK?"

Nodding Dick followed him back to the truck and climbed into the cab next to him. After buckling up he waited as Bruce pulled out and then went back to shut the door.

* * *

The drive to Gotham was silent except for the radio that played softly. Dick hadn't been out of the Manor in weeks since his arrival, and even then he had been too tired to pay much attention to his surroundings. He watched as the trees faded to fields before they went over a bridge connecting to the city. He looked up at the large buildings as they passed by them, he saw one that was larger than almost anything he had ever seen. A large 'W' was on the outside of it as they drove through downtown. "Is that where you work?"

Dick asked breaking the silence. Bruce looked up and told him. "Yep, that's Wayne Industries, though. I don't go there very often, it's Wayne Enterprise that holds my primary office. Wayne Tech is where we build computers of all kinds."

Nodding Dick watched as they drove on through town and came to a small building that said ' **Seasonal Decor'** on the outside of the building.

"What's this place?"

Bruce turned to the boy and told him. "This place has been around for a long time. My parents used to come here quite often when they were alive."

Turning the engine off Bruce opened the door and looked around. Walking around to the front of the truck he waited for Dick who was looking around in awe at the hustle and bustle of the city around him.

"You didn't spend a lot of time in cities did you?"

"We passed through them and at times stopped for gas or food but other than that no. We didn't ever stay in a city for too long. No one wanted a circus to take up residences for too long in their city without taxing us."

"What's the biggest City you've ever been in?"

Dick didn't answer, he was busy watching a cab run a stoplight and narrowly missed hitting an oncoming SUV. "Where's a cop when you need one..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on Dick, the temperature is dropping out here. If it does decide to snow early we need to hurry." Bruce told him he figured the boy wasn't sure what city was the biggest he'd ever been in.

Dick followed Bruce into the small shop, inside Dick saw all kinds of Christmas decorations. Shelf after shelf was lined with green and red decorations.

An older man came from the back room and smiled when he saw Bruce, holding out his hand he said. "Well, if it isn't Bruce Wayne. It's been a long time son, I haven't seen you in here since… well since that time Alfred brought you in here."

Bruce shook his hand and smiled. "It has been too long, how has business been going?"

"Good, and hey I wanted to thank you for that donation when we had that electrical fire last year."

Looking around the memories began to flood his mind. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Dick looking at some cards that were on display. "Richard, come here for a moment."

"Mr. Cane I would like you to meet my ward, this is Richard Grayson, but he prefers to be called Dick."

Smiling Mr. Cane offered his hand to the young boy. "It's nice to meet you. Hey, I recognize you from the poster I saw in the newspaper. You're that Grayson boy… I'm sorry for your loss son."

Giving him a half smile Dick told him. "Thank you, sir. Bruce took me in about three weeks ago."

"How old are you son?"

Looking up at Bruce he said to the elderly man. "I'm 8, I'll be 9 in March."

"Bruce, I think fate was with you that day you went to the circus… that's nearly the same age you were."

"I consider myself lucky. Do you have the ornaments that my mother used to look at?"

Deciding to change the subject seeing as he saw a few flakes of snow falling from the store window. The old man could see he was starting to upset the boy and turned to full fill Bruce's request. He showed them a display case behind the counter that held antique Christmas ornaments inside.

Bruce looked down at Dick and told him. "My parents always had me pick one every year… There are only 7 that will be hung on the tree I'm afraid. But this year we add number 8."

Dick looked over the ornaments and saw a mother and father holding a baby above them was a star with a hole in the center and a red ribbon tied in a not. "That's a nativity one, isn't it? Mary, Joseph and baby Jesus."

The shopkeeper smiled and told him. "Yes, Martha bought that little ornament... but she never returned to pick it up."

"How come?" Dick was afraid he knew the answer.

"She died, son… she died just weeks before coming to pick it up. But I have kept it safe all these years. I put it back when I saw Bruce pull up, it has been locked up in a safe all this time waiting for it's owner to come claim it."

Dick ran a hand over the antique stone that it was carved from. "Why didn't you ever bring it to the Manor? Or take it to Bruce at work?"

Meeting Bruce's eyes the old man said. "Because it was never the right time. He hurt too badly from the loss of his folks when I saw you get out of that truck I knew the day had come."

Bruce picked up the ornament and held it in his hand it was about two inches long and an inch wide. Handing it to Dick he said. "Merry Christmas Dick, I want you to have it."

Looking over the display he chose a framed one that had a white sheet of paper in the middle of a 'Merry Christmas' sign. Smiling he said. "We'll take this one too."

Paying for the ornament Bruce lead Dick back out to the truck, Dick stood by the passenger side door and looked up at the lightly falling snow. "Wow, it's beautiful." Tilting his head back he tried to catch some of the snow in his mouth. Bruce grinned at the image and wished he had a camera with him. The boy was having fun for the first time since arriving.

Opening his door he got into the truck and they drove back to the edge of the property of Wayne Manor where the trees were at. Bruce drove off the road and through the grass to the spot where he knew the best trees were kept.

* * *

Getting out of the truck once they parked Bruce looked around at the 5-8 foot tree section. "You choose the best tree Dick, and I'll cut it down."

Looking around him at the trees Dick couldn't help but think of all the times he wished he would have a tree of his very own. He walked among the tall trees before coming across a beautiful pine tree that to Dick looked like a 10-foot tree.

"How about this one?"

Bruce admired it for a moment, he noticed the ribbon around it. That meant it was supposed to go to Wayne Enterprise. _Nope, this one's going in our living room._

Reaching up he undid the ribbon and stuffed it in his pocket, Dick noticed the motion and asked. "What did that ribbon mean?"

Bruce smiled down at the boy as he got the chainsaw ready, before starting it he said. "It was supposed to go to Wayne Enterprise, but I can find another tree for that."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take their tree..."

"Dick, they won't know the difference, I'm the one who marked the tree. My employees haven't seen it yet."

Putting his hand on the pull string he said. "Stand back by the truck, I don't want this tree to fall on top of you."

Running back to the truck Dick put his gloved hands over his ears as the chainsaw started up. He watched Bruce slice through the tree, it fell down opposite to Bruce thankfully. Once the chainsaw was shut off Bruce told him. "Ok, do you want to pick the tree for work?"

Dick smiled, he was having fun doing this. "What's the height limit?"

"15 feet," Bruce told him.

"How big was that tree you just chopped down?" He asked admiring the tree that laid in the fresh snow that was barely covering the grass.

"This one here's 8 feet."

Thinking things over Dick looked around at the trees, he saw a tree taller than the one they cut down. "How about this one?"

Bruce looked up at the tall tree. "That one is about 14 feet, it will work, though."

Taking the ribbon out of his pocket he put it around the trunk of the tree. He saw Dick walk up to his side and told him. "I have a special truck that comes out here to get the one for Wayne Enterprise, it won't fit on the bed of my truck that we brought."

He turned to the fallen tree and told Dick. "Grab a branch, careful of how you handle the pine needles."

Between the two of them, they got the tree loaded up in the back of the truck and tied down tightly. It was getting to be around noon and the snow was falling heavier.

Climbing back into the truck Bruce turned the heater up on high. Once Dick was buckled in he said. "You got two of your wishes in one day. I would say the weatherman was wrong about when the snow would hit."

Dick was shivering, since he wasn't used to the cold like Bruce was, he was chilled. Bruce drove them back to the Manor. The wind picked up as the storm moved in, snow was blowing over the road. Dick started to feel worried about them getting lost, but then he remembered Bruce drives this route ever year. He sat quietly while Bruce concentrated on the road.

Looking out the window he thought about the last few Christmases he had with his parents, there wasn't a lot of money for trees, decorations, or even presents. They had each other and that is what counted most. Now he didn't even have that, but what he had told Bruce was the truth, he really did wish for a tree and snow.

He jumped a little when the truck came to a stop. "We're home."

He looked up at the huge manor and was grateful for everything Bruce had done for him. "Thank you, Bruce… I had fun today."

Smiling Bruce told him. "Who said the day was over?"

Getting out of the truck he untied the tree and had Dick take the top while he took the bottom. They worked together to bring the tree inside the house. When they got to the living room Dick saw that the furniture had been moved around and that a red and green dish with legs was on the ground. Bruce had Dick help him put the tree into the dish and said. "OK, what I want you to do is hold the tree steady while I screw it in place."

Nodding Dick did as requested, finding no difficulty in holding the tree still Bruce screwed it until it remained upright.

"Don't you have to saw the bottom off, you know size it?" Dick asked when they stepped back to admire their work.

"My father taught me how to saw down a tree without having to do that, we have some men that go out to tend to the trees every week. They will make sure that the stump is properly taken care of."

Nodding Dick noticed the many boxes that surrounded the massive fireplace. "Whats in those?"

Bruce walked over and pulled out some garland. "Decorations, some for the Manor itself, and the rest is for the tree."

Dick looked through the boxes and found some lights, Bruce smiled as the boy ran to find an outlet to check them. "These don't work Bruce!"

 _Not really surprised, it's been several years since they were lit._ Walking over he checked the strand of lights as he got closer to Dick. "There's a bulb missing."

Dick raced back to the box and found a small box with lights in it, he chose an orange bulb and handed it to Bruce. Putting the bulb in place the entire strand lit up, all but a couple of bulbs that were burnt out.

"Dick bring me those bulbs." He took the dead bulbs out and replaced them.

* * *

Alfred had been coming to see if Bruce needed help, but what he found made his heart swell with pride. For a brief moment, he thought he was watching Bruce and Thomas again decorating the living room. Dick was laughing as Bruce threw some garland at him, the garland war went on for several moments.

Not wanting to disturb the bonding he went to the kitchen to make them a snack, complete with hot cocoa. He knew that Dick would be alright now, there was no doubt in his mind the boy would be happy.

* * *

Bruce had seen Alfred come to the doorway, when Dick started to look too he threw garland at him, causing a war with it.

Once they had all the decorations stacked in neat piles Bruce began to put the lights on the tree, Dick held the loose lights that dragged on the hardwood floor and followed his guardian around the tree. It didn't surprise him a bit when Bruce was able to reach the top of the tree to put the lights on.

For the next two hours their time was spent putting up lights on the tree and for Dick's amusement putting some lights and garland on the banister of the staircase. Standing back to admire their work on the wooden banister Dick asked. "Is there any Christmas balls left?"

"There should be, we have enough decorations to decorate 4 or 5 trees."

Racing back to the living room Dick reemerged with two boxes of balls. Checking to make sure they had hooks on them he went up the stairs and hung the balls on the garland.

Alfred came up beside Bruce and admired the boy's work. "My I do say, that is some nice work."

When he didn't get a reply from Bruce he looked over to see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong Master Bruce."

"My mother used to do this, wrap garland and lights around the banister."

Nodding Alfred told him. "I recall that too sir, and Master Dick has added a bit of decoration to it."

"He did a great job," Bruce said as Dick came running back down the stairs.

Dick smiled with pride at his work. "I had seen this done on TV before, my mom wished we had a two story house so she could have a banister to decorate. She told me once that she wanted to put Christmas balls on the garland to make it prettier."

Bruce put a supportive hand on Dick's shoulder. "It would seem like a lot of wishes are being granted this year."

Dick smiled up at Bruce. "Remember when you told me the pain never goes away, it just gets easier to manage?"

"Yes."

"I felt sad at first when we started this, but I thought about how happy it would make mom and dad to see all the decorating. Mom would have loved the tree the most, we could never afford a tree. She told me that when she was a little girl her dad would chop down a tree and bring it home. It was huge, she and her dad used to work for hours decorating it. They only had a one story house with a fireplace, grandpa put garland across the fireplace and then put stockings up on them. She always wanted that for me but knew with our life on the road it wouldn't ever happen."

Bruce could see the faraway look in the boy's eyes, turning he saw the naked fireplace. "Dick, why don't you go to the kitchen and take a break. I have something I need to do real quick then I will join you."

Nodding Dick walked off with Alfred, watching them go Bruce got an idea. Walking into the living room he looked into a box and found three red and white stockings and a strand of green garland. Taking the idea from the banister he set out on his task of fulfilling another wish.

* * *

Bruce came into the kitchen and saw Dick eating some cookies and sipping on some hot cocoa. "I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

Dick got up and shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and chased it down with a quick sip of his cooling cup of cocoa. He followed Bruce to the living room, the sight made Dick stop in his tracks.

On the mantel of the fireplace was a string of green garland with white lights wrapped around them, and hanging from the garland were three stockings. Dick could feel tears running down his face, he wasn't sad but rather happy. He turned and threw his arms around Bruce's waist. He whispered. "Thank you."

Bruce put a hand on the child's head, he knew that Dick was happy with the work he did. Bruce had even lit the fire underneath to add to the beauty. Standing in the doorway of the living room it looked like a scene from a Christmas card. All that was missing was the presents under the tree and the angel on top of the tree.

Dick noticed how bare the top of the tree was, he remembered visiting a friend of his father's in a small town in Texas one year. They had an angel on the top of their tree.

"Bruce, do you have anything to put on the top of the tree?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, the star we had broke."

"When the snow stops can we go to town and get a new one?" Dick asked.

Catching a glimpse of the second surprise for his new son he said. "What's that leaning against the fireplace?"

Dick frowned and looked closer. "Is that your old sled?"

"Yes, I'm too big for it now, so I wanted you to have it," Bruce told him gently.

Bruce saw the smile that spread across Dick's face. "If you want to go sledding you better get ready."

Dick raced back to the closet and pulled on his gear and followed Bruce out the door. For the next several hours the two spent their time playing in the snow that had fallen in the time spent decorating the house. Alfred had gone into town and got an angel to replace the star on the top of the tree.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Bruce spent less time at work and more time bonding with his new son. He found he was happier when he distracted himself from his everyday lifestyle. When Christmas Eve came, Bruce went to find his young ward who had taken off some time before hand and didn't return. He found the boy up in the study sitting behind his desk writing on a paper.

Looking up Dick told him. "I'm writing out a wish list. Can we go visit mom and dad tomorrow?"

Looking at the clock he told his young son. "We can go today if you would like, it's still light out."

The boy looked happily out the window at the new fallen snow and said. "Great, thank you."

Walking over he asked. "So who's this wish list for?"

"Mom and Dad."

Bruce looked over his shoulder and saw alongside the list was boxes checked off. "Ah I see it now, it's a list of all of their wishes that have come true."

Nodding Dick told him. "Yep."

"Your father doesn't seem to have many wishes fulfilled?"

Dick didn't look up as he wrote a note at the bottom of the page. "He wasn't much of a dreamer like me and mom…"

"There was never anything he wanted in his life?" Bruce asked encouraging the boy to continue.

"He just wanted me to be happy..."

"He's only had you for 8 years, Dick… There's surely a wish he had before becoming a father."

Dick looked up then and said. "He wished he could one day have a family. When he was growing up life wasn't easy for him. His parents didn't always get to spend time with him unless it was practicing on the trapeze. He wanted to change that, mom told me once that dad wished for nothing more than to have a happy family. He wanted a big family, me to have siblings… he died before that part of the wish could become fulfilled..."

Bruce thought for a moment about that. John Grayson's wish about having a happy family had been granted. But in the past few weeks, Dick had been working so hard at fulfilling his parent's dreams.

"What about you Dick? I know I granted a few of your wishes, but I sense you have another one? One we haven't fulfilled yet."

Turning in the swivel chair Dick looked up at his guardian. "You have granted all my wishes, but there was something I asked Santa for last year for Christmas… I never got it. Mom and Dad said no when I asked them."

Frowning Bruce started thinking hard about what it could be that Mary and John were so adamant about not allowing their son to have. "What is that?"

"When we would go to my dad's friends houses down south, they all had pets of all kinds. But one of dad's, friends that live in California had this dog, I'm not sure what kind. But it was pretty good size brown and black in color. It had medium length hair, pointed ears, and a long fluffy tail."

Getting the image in his mind Bruce asked him. "Was the friend a Police Officer by chance?"

"Yes."

"Then that dog was no pet, it was a German Shepard. A police dog. They are one of the smartest and most loyal dogs in the world. You wanted a German Shepard all this time?"

Dick nodded slowly but looked up to meet Bruce's blue eyes. "Yeah, I wanted a pet dog for a long time. But mom said because we were on the road all the time we wouldn't be able to care for it."

"You finish up your list and we will go to the cemetery OK?"

Nodding Dick told him. "OK."

Letting out a sigh Dick went back to writing his note to his parents. Bruce smiled at the raven haired boy for a moment before leaving the study. Going down to the kitchen he asked Alfred. "So what would your opinion be if we got a dog?"

Alfred turned from where he was basting the turkey for their Christmas dinner and replied. "They are such filthy creatures, and so noisy."

"You know with training, they really are not that bad, besides I think it would be something that could teach Dick about responsibility. Most boys his age need to learn how to be responsible and to take care of something. And it would be a companion for when I have to work and he's here with no one to really play with."

Alfred put the turkey back in the oven and turned to Bruce. "You are the boss Master Bruce, this is, however, your house. I can not really stop you from getting what you wish to have, you are a grown man now. I can advise you all I want but at the end of the day, you are your own man."

Bruce knew he was right. "This affects you too Alfred, it's another change in our lives."

Alfred was silent for a moment then said. "You have my blessing then Master Bruce, but do make sure that it's trained not to eat the furniture."

"I will try, thank you." His voice rang of amusement as he turned to leave.

Bruce went to his first-floor study and made a phone call to the local animal shelter once he found the phone number. He asked if they had any young dogs, under one year old. And to his amazement, they had a 3-month-old German Shepard puppy that had just been brought in that morning. It had been found in a box marked 'Free to a good home', it was the last puppy and no one wanted it. Bruce told them to hold on to the puppy and he would be there as soon as he could.

He looked up after getting off the phone and saw Dick standing in the doorway. "I'm ready Bruce."

Smiling he got up and followed his young charge out the door. Once in the truck, he told his son. "I have to go to town once we are done out here, I promise it won't take long. I will be home before you go to bed OK?"

It was getting late in the afternoon and the sun was dipping below the horizon. The radio had Christmas Music playing as they drove over the frozen ground. Once at the cemetery Dick got out and walked up to his parent's headstone. Bruce watched as the boy took out the folded paper and began to read it to his parents. Walking over to his own parents grave he said to them.

"Mom, Dad, sorry I haven't been out to visit like I normally do. Just over a month and a half ago I took in a boy who lost his parents. I had them berried here in our cemetery, I know the Wayne family won't mind. John and Mary Grayson were kind-hearted people who brought an amazing son into this world. I haven't been in the Christmas spirit since… well since before you died. This little boy has taught me what the holidays are really all about. He had so many wishes that he wanted to be fulfilled, most were for his own parents who had next to nothing but their love for their son. Do you remember when you took me to the circus when I was a kid? We got to see the 'Flying Grayson's'? Well, Richard is the youngest Grayson, Dad, your friend John had gotten married and had a son. I am making sure that boy is as happy as possible. I know I wasn't there for Dick in the first few weeks he was at the Manor, but I have learned a lot in the last month."

Bruce looked up from where he stood and saw Dick kneeling in the snow putting the folded paper between his parent's names. He smiled at the sight and walked over to him. "How'd it go?"

Dick looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Would it be weird if I said I felt like they were here with me?"

"No Dick, not at all," Bruce said as Dick stood back up and followed him to the truck. Bruce looked around at their silent surroundings and saw nothing but white snow over the ground. The sun was now lower and the world was turning gray as nightfall started to dawn on them.

Getting back in the truck they drove back to the Manor and Bruce t old him. "I should be back by dinner."

"Ok, see you in a little while," Dick replied as he got out and ran up the front steps. Bruce watched him go and tried to imagine the look on that boy's face come morning when he got the biggest surprise of them all.

* * *

Driving to the outskirts of town Bruce pulled up to the animal shelter, where one of the workers were waiting for him outside.

"Mr. Wayne?" The worker asked as he walked closer.

"Yes, is the pup ready?"

"Yes, I just gave him his shots and got his paperwork filled out for you. I know we normally have to do background checks but you took in that Grayson boy so we know you are fine to have the puppy. So this pup is for him?"

Bruce followed the younger man in and started to stomp the snow from his boots. "Yes, it was the last Christmas wish he ever made to his parents one year ago. I want this to be a happy time for him, I don't want his memories to be filled with grief like mine are. I enjoy seeing that smile on his young face."

The young man smiled at him and said. "You do realize we closed over an hour ago, I kept it open just for you. I guess that kid really got to you huh? From what I hear you are a strict businessman."

Nodding he replied back. "I am, but there is just something about this boy that gets to me, maybe I see so much of myself in him. I wasn't a happy kid growing up as an orphan with nothing more than my butler to care for me. Granted I am grateful for him and all he did for me, it still doesn't take the place of having real parents care for you."

Bruce signed his name on the adoption papers and followed the young man to the kennels where the pup was being kept. The barking was enough to drive a sane man mad, but in the far back of the rows of cages sat a small 3-month-old puppy. To his surprise, the puppy didn't get over-excited when he saw Bruce walk up.

The young worker opened the cage door and the puppy walked out and sat by Bruce's feet. "That puppy is the weirdest pup I have ever met. He hasn't barked at all or whined since we picked him up this morning. He ate and drank sure but never once had he whined. When the dog catcher put him in the cage the pup just sat there. It's like he was waiting for someone."

Bruce raised his eyebrows and looked down at the puppy who looked back up at him. "You're just a well behaved little boy aren't you?"

There was a slight wag to his tail as Bruce acknowledged him. When Bruce turned to leave the puppy was right on his heels following close behind him. After purchasing a collar, city license, food, bowls, toys, bones, treats and a leash Bruce left with the puppy still at his heels. Opening the passenger side door Bruce didn't have to give the order, the puppy jumped right in and curled up in the floorboard.

After shutting the door he drove to the Manor, he stopped at the fork in the road and thought for a moment. _How am I going to hide this puppy without Dick finding out? Granted he's well behaved but still… Wait, the Batcave. Dick doesn't know about that yet._

Turning he drove to the Batcave and parked. Taking the supplies and setting them near the computer he turned to the puppy who stood by silently waiting. "Ok, you need to stay down here until morning."

The puppy tilted his head as he had spoken and laid down near the computer. Looking up at Bruce again he waited for another command. Bruce couldn't believe how smart this pup was.

He filled the bowl with water and gave the pup some food before going back upstairs. He saw the study was empty and crept down the hall to the stairs and went down to the first floor. He didn't see Dick anywhere, he went to the kitchen and found Alfred.

"Dinner ready?"

Alfred turned from the stove and told him. "Yes, it just finished. How did the errand go?"

"Better than expected."

Seeing Dick entering the kitchen he whispered to Alfred. "You will love him. Not once did I have to get on to him or put him on a leash."

"My word, an obedient puppy? I shall see to it he has a proper bed, for now, he is in the 'basement' if I am right?" Whispering back.

"Yes."

Dick looked at the two with a dumbfounded look. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing, Alfred told me that dinner's ready. Let's head to the dining room."

Bruce tried to change the subject so Dick wouldn't get suspicious. Once in the dining room, they took their seats. Bruce told his son. "If you didn't notice, we don't really do anything for Thanksgiving since it's always just been me and Alfred. We combine Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner."

"Makes sense to me. What did your parents do for both holidays? Did they combine them too?"

"No, they were separate then. But ever since they died Alfred and I just didn't see the need to continue the tradition."

Dick was silent for a moment as Alfred brought in the last of the food. "Alfred, are you going to join us?"

Smiling kindly at the boy he told him. "I will just eat in the kitchen like always Master Dick..."

Dick jumped up and told him. "No, you are part of this too, we are a family now. Please join us."

Dick didn't know what came over him to shout like that, but either way, it worked. Alfred pulled out a chair opposite from Dick and sat down. Bruce chuckled and told Alfred. "Told you it's hard to say no to him."

They said Grace and began their meal as a family. Dick felt better and it eased his heart knowing his parents would be happy for him. That's all they ever wanted for him: to be happy. He missed them dearly but he knew that they would always and forever be in his heart.

* * *

Bruce had gone out that night as Batman but came back before midnight, he had some things to take care of upstairs before dawn. Going to the Batcomputer he began typing a note to Dick. The puppy was still in the Batcave, never wandering off or leaving the computer area much to Bruce's surprise. The pup didn't even scare when he saw Bruce dressed as Batman. After he finished the note he walked the pup to the cave entrance and let him go to the bathroom since there was no evidence that the pup had gone in the cave.

Once the pup was finished they walked back inside, Bruce told the pup just before going upstairs. "I will be back for you in the morning."

Going upstairs Bruce laid down in bed for a couple hours, it had been almost 4 am by the time he was finished on the computer.

His alarm clock went off at 6:30. Peeking into Dick's room to find him still fast asleep Bruce went to the Batcave to get the puppy. Holding the small creature in his arms he along with Alfred following with the supplies took the pup upstairs to the living room where there were several presents under the tree. Setting the puppy down he told him softly. "Now stay right here little guy."

Alfred took the food and dishes to the kitchen while Bruce went to get Dick. Walking in Bruce saw Dick tossing and turning in his bed. Knowing that it was another nightmare he went to the boy's side and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Dick, come on son wake up. It's just a dream." Bruce told him softly. Dick shifted in his sleep and sat up. Rubbing his eyes he met Bruce's concerned blues and said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up. Hey, Santa's been here, come on down to the living room."

"How does Santa know I'm here now?" Dick's belief was running low in the man with a red suit. Bruce chuckled and said. "He's smart like that. Come on, I saw something in there that I think you will like."

* * *

Dick tied his robe's string in a knot and followed Bruce downstairs, once in the living room he didn't see anything at first, but only at first.

Dick felt tears welling up in his eyes as his eyes landed on a small figure sitting up from laying down on the floor in front of the tree. There was a red ribbon tied around its neck with a note attached.

The puppy's tail wagged furiously as Dick knelt down in front of him. "Hey little guy, what's this?"

Taking the note he read it to himself.

 _Dear Richard,_

 _I had searched far and wide last year for the perfect puppy for you. I guess he just had not been born yet. I had spoken with your parents some time ago and they told me that you still wished for a puppy. So here he is son, just for you. You have been such a good boy this past year, I am so sorry about your parents passing. I know I can't bring them back… You are one of the thousands of children that are orphaned because of crimes against the parents. You are lucky to have found Mr. Wayne, I have been watching him for years even as he stopped believing in me when I couldn't bring his own parents back. But the magic of Christmas is all around us, and wishes are often granted to those who ask. It's always better to give than to receive. Like Batman watches over the people of Gotham, I watch over the children of the world. I try and make you all happy, this is your first Christmas without your parent's son. I know Mr. Wayne has tried hard to be a father to you and make your dreams come true. In time another wish will come true, that is when you allow it to happen._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Santa_

Dick folded the paper and looked at the now excited puppy. He smiled and looked up at Bruce. "He… he remembered..."

Bruce had a tear of joy in his eyes as Dick hugged the wiggling puppy, a pup that just under 12 hours ago was so calm and laid back now played with the happy child on Christmas morning. Alfred brought in some hot cocoa and said.

"My word, what in the world do we have here?"

Dick stopped playing with the puppy long enough to look up at Alfred. "Santa granted my last wish! I have wanted a dog for years but mom and dad always said no because we were on the road so much."

The puppy gave an excited yip as it wagged it's tail and jumped in Bruce's lap. Dick laughed as it licked Bruce's face and then jumped off him and clumsily landed on the floor.

"So Dick, what are you going to name him?" Bruce asked as the pup began to sniff around and explore his surroundings.

Dick watched the puppy for a moment then said. "Christmas, but we can call him Chris for short."

"Sounds like a fine name." Bruce looked at the other presents under the tree and said. "Would you like to open your gifts?"

Dick looked under the tree and saw several packages with is name on them. "Sure, I got something for you two too!"

Dick reached under the tree and pulled out a couple of small boxes and handed them to Bruce and Alfred. Going back he pulled out a box that said 'to puppy from Santa' on it. Bruce had to amuse Dick just a little by wrapping up the leash, collar, and toys in a box for the pup. Setting the box beside the couch Dick raced back to the tree.

Alfred sat down in the easy chair by the couch and watched Dick pull out a few more gifts.

Dick saw a large rectangular gift leaning against the wall, it was too large for him to lift. Bruce got up and picked it up and carried it carefully to the couch and leaned it against it.

"Dick, look above the fireplace," Bruce told him as he sat back down.

Looking up he saw a stocking completely full to the brim. Reaching up he took the stocking off the hook and put it on the table away from the prying eyes of his new pup. Chris laid down in front of the fireplace and watched his new family as his new young master was handing out presents.

Handing a few more gifts to Bruce and a couple more to Alfred the tree was empty of gifts. Or so Dick thought.

"Dick, there's one more on the tree, it's in the front there by the blue light."

Dick looked at the tree, there were several blue lights, but he saw something near one that caught his attention. It was the ornament Bruce had picked up a month ago, and inside was a photo of his parents, turning Dick asked. "When? How did you do this?"

Bruce smiled at him and said. "Last week I took the photo you have by your bed and had a copy made smaller to fit. I knew you wouldn't notice it on the tree since I kept you so busy and out of the living room. I may not be able to physically give you your parents back, but this is as close as I could get. In a small way, they have been watching you this morning and know that you are happy."

Dick held the small ornament in his hand and told Bruce. "Thank you, for everything."

The next 30 minutes were spent opening gifts, Chris 'helped' as he shredded the wrapping paper that was on the floor. Dick opened Chris's box and pulled out toys, bones, treats, and a leash along with a collar and tag. He laughed when he set the bone down and the young pup took off with it, hiding under the tree with his prize.

"Next year he will be too big to be doing that."

The large gift Dick couldn't lift turned out to be an enlarged photo of the two smaller ones, the ornament and the photo by Dick's bed. Dick was so happy he was speechless.

When Bruce wasn't looking, Alfred had slipped out of the room to get the camera. By the time he returned he saw Dick and Bruce putting together the remote control airplane that Bruce had gotten him from Wayne Tech. He had it built specially just for Dick to play with. Chris was out from under the tree by this point and was trying to 'help' put the plane together. Just as Alfred snapped the picture Chris jumped on Bruce's arm sending screws flying and Dick reached up to catch one before it hit Bruce on the head.

* * *

 ** _Some years later…_**

Dick sat with his new brother, 12-year-old Tim Drake, showing him the photo and telling the story about his first Christmas at Wayne Manor. Chris laid at their feet and listened quietly. His muzzle was now gray with age, and his movements were no better. The young pup still lived in him after so many years had gone by. Watching his master Chris laid there quietly resting after a long day of playing in the snow with the new boy in the home.

Dick was describing the plane he had gotten when Bruce walked in. "Telling that boy tails again Dick?"

"It's not a tail when I know for a fact that you ran the plane into the side of the Manor!" Bruce laughed and sat down beside Tim.

"So how are you enjoying your Christmas?" Bruce asked giving Tim a kind glance.

Tim looked up at the fireplace mantel and saw the stockings. "Good, I kinda wish my dad was here. But he was never one to celebrate holidays."

Putting an arm around the young boy's shoulder Dick told him softly. "See that picture next to Martha and Thomas Wayne?"

Looking up a large portrait that hung next to an older couple Tim knew as Bruce's parents he saw a younger couple in circus clothes. "Yea, what about it?"

"That's my parents, my first Christmas here Bruce had the photo enlarged. At one time it hung proudly in the study on the first floor until a couple to three years ago when I asked for it to get moved in here. When I moved out on my own Tim I took the ornament and the photo of my parents that used to sit by my bed. I left this photo behind, though, not because I don't like or appreciate it. But because Bruce gave me the hope of seeing my parents on Christmas morning, even if it is in the form of a photo. You may never want a picture of your parents hung up, but know that they are always in your heart. The magic of Christmas is all around us Timmy. Bruce did the most selfless thing anyone in Gotham wouldn't have had the heart to do, to take in orphans that need a home."

Bruce reached over and squeezed Dick's shoulder and told Tim. "He's right Tim, though it breaks my heart that I could never give Dick the one thing he had always wanted for Christmas, I knew that deep down they still lived in him. One day when he has children of his own, his parents legacy will continue. I may or may not ever have a biological child, but knowing I can make a difference outside of being Batman by taking you, Dick, and Jason in warms my heart. I was a very sad man before that day at the circus almost a lifetime ago, why I stopped obsessing over my parents and started focusing on something else, or rather someone else. A new destiny happened that day when Mary and John fell, something deep inside me yearned to take Dick in and help him. He wasn't this happy when he first arrived, I was kind of negligent and didn't pay much attention until that night in late November when I heard him cry for his parents. The thought of him going through his first Christmas without them broke my heart. So, from there on in I made it my mission that the smile I saw that first day I took him to cut down the tree, stayed there."

Alfred came in and snapped a picture of the three sitting on the couch and told them. "Now this will make for a terrific photo for Master Tim's first Christmas."

Bruce shook his head and told the old butler. "Can't help yourself when it come's too unorthodox photos huh?"

Alfred smiled and told him. "Sir, having a photo of people who do not smile has become... rather dull."

Chris stood up and looked at the three on the couch, Alfred smiled when he saw the opportunity getting ready to unfold. Just as the large dog jumped into Dick's lap Alfred snapped the picture. Now that photo hangs with pride on the mantle next to other various photos from over the years.

 **The End**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sappy yeah I know, but hey it's the Holidays! A time for memories and traditions to come to light! Please let me know what you thought of this.


End file.
